The present invention relates to transfer switches for switching between alternate power sources, such as commercial power supply lines and a local generator.
Many residents now have a stand-by power supply such as a gas-powered generator for use in homes and other buildings during power outages. Power from the local generator can be supplied to a main distribution panel or sub-panel through a transfer switch when a power outage occurs. The transfer switch disconnects the home or building from the commercial power supply lines and connects the home or building to the local generator.
The installation of a transfer switch typically requires the replacement of the main distribution panel in the home or building with a larger distribution panel to accommodate the transfer switch, or the installation of a separate sub-panel containing the transfer switch and additional circuit breakers. The cost of parts and labor to install a transfer switch can be prohibitively expensive to many persons. Another potential problem that can occur during installation is lack of space to accommodate an additional distribution panel if one is required.
A transfer switch that can be accommodated in an existing distribution panel of a home or building would eliminate much of the cost of installing a transfer switch in an existing home or building, and would not be precluded by space constraints.